Beauty And The Beast
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: This is the timeless story of "Beauty and The Beast", but this Tale As Old As Time is a bit diffrent from the one we all remember.
1. Prolouge

_This is the story of Beauty and the Beast but not quite as you remember it. Our story begins in a small town in rural Japan. Not many cars can be seen for miles and few houses line the roads. A rather unpopulated area to say the least. One of the only families that live here are the Orabashi's._

 _Kaoru Orabashi is known as the town's bookworm. He is rather bookish and nerdy but kind to everyone he meets. He is almost always in the town library. Everyone knows him and many find him strange and avoid him. A rather normal life indeed._

 _Meanwhile, miles away, lives an entirely different being. A prince. However, he is no ordinary storybook prince. His family is cursed. Years ago, the royal family, the Hitachiins, were put under a spell by the Nekozowa family. Every 100 years, a prince is born. This prince is doomed to be a hideous beast unless he can find someone that will love him unconditionally._

 _However, the love must be sincere and he must love them back. Inside his castle is a blue rose. When the final petal falls, if the prince has not found his true love, he is doomed to be a beast for all time. Hikaru Hitachiin is this cursed prince._

 _These two very different souls live without being aware of the other's existence._

 _Now, let our story begin._


	2. Chapter One: Kaoru, The Peculiar Beauty

**Chapter One: Kaoru, The Pecular Beauty**

It was a beautiful day in the village. The sun was bright and the flowers were in bloom. Birds were singing. The few people that it occupied were bustling around, shouting greetings to one another. One of those occupants was a young man that looked to be around 15 years old. His short,shaggy hair was a fiery shade of ginger. His build was skinny, but muscular. If anything, a bit feminine. His eyes were a startling golden amber and glued to the pages of a book.

The young man strolled through the streets, greeting everyone he passed with a smile.

"Good morning, Misaki." He greeted with a grin as he approached the bookkeeper of his beloved library.

"Ah, good morning, Kaoru." The brown haired man greeted with a bright smile.

"Got anything new for me?" The ginger boy inquired, his eyes scanning the books that lined the shelves inside the store.

"Not since yesterday, I'm afraid." The older man chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's alright. I'll just check this one out." Kaoru replied, grabbing a book entitled _"Petals In The Snow"._

"Again? That's the second time, Kaoru." Misaki chided playfully.

"I know, but it's my favorite." The younger boy said with a smile.

"Oh? In that case, it's yours. No charge." The bookkeeper said with a gentle smile.

"Really? Thanks, Misaki!" The boy replied with a grin as he skipped away.

As Kaoru skipped down the street with his new book, he was unaware of the comments uttered by his neighbors.

"There he goes again."

"That boy is so strange."

"That Kaoru is such a funny boy."

"Ah, Chapter 3. Where the prince meets his true love." Kaoru sang with a smile.

"Hey, Kaoru. Whatcha readin'?" A blonde boy asked with a grin.

"Ah, morning, Tamaki. Petals in the Snow. It's a beautiful story between these two guys -" Kaoru began.

"That's nice. Haruhi, hurry up." Tamaki called to a brunette as Kaoru skipped past.

The young ginger danced through the streets, his gaze occasionally drifting to his book.

"He's so strange."

"That boy…"

Kaoru skipped towards his small house. "Mother, I'm home." He called.

"Ah, Kaoru. Any luck at the library?" Yuzuha asked, stopping her dish washing.

"Yeah. Misaki gave me my favorite book." The boy cheered with a grin.

The ginger woman chuckled and kissed her son's forehead, ruffling his hair. "That's great, Kao." She said.

"Do you need help with the dishes?" The amber eyes teen asked, smiling.

The woman smiled and shook her head."No, dear. I'll leave you to your book." She said and went back to the dishes.

Kaoru smiled and sat in the old loveseat by the window and began reading his beloved book.

Hours past as the boy thumbed through the books pages, a smile on his face.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Who is it?" Kaoru called.

"It's Haruhi." A girl's voice sounded from the other side.

The ginger boy answered the door with a smile. "Hey, Haruhi. What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, I was just coming to say hi and see if maybe you like to go for a walk with me?" The brunette asked, tilting her head.

"This late?" Kaoru asked dubiously, crossing his arms.

"I-It's ok if you don't." Haruhi stuttered.

"Maybe some other time?" The amber eyed boy asked with an apologetic smile.

"S-Sure, good night." The chocolate haired female said and walked away.

 _Huh, that was weird..._


	3. Chapter 2: Hikaru, The Mysterious Beast

**Chapter 2: Hikaru, The Mysterious Beast**

Miles away from the village, through a dark forest, lies a dark, stone castle. It looks almost haunted with barely any trace of life. The cracked stone walls are covered with ivy and moss. An aged drawbridge leads the way to the heavy, dark wooden door. The lawn is overgrown and the moat is green and algae infested. Bars lined the windows. A single light illuminates the window at the summit. Inside this monstrous looking castle, lies the Beast.

He looks to be around 15 years of age. His body is covered in ruddy, ginger fur with muscles bulging through his robes and suit. His cold, glaring eyes are a fiery golden amber. His fangs remain barred over his bottom lip in a permanent snarl.

He, this hideous beast of a man, was Prince Hikaru Hitachiin. Cursed from birth, Hikaru was destined to remain a beast for all time. He knows that no one can or will break the spell. At least, that's what he thinks. He glared out the window of his castle into the shady woods outside.

"Master?" The monotone voice of the prince's closest friend, Kyoya the candlestick, asked.

"What is it?" Hikaru growled, glaring at the candelabra.

"Would you like something to eat? Shall I ask the others to prepare your breakfast?" The dark silver candelabra asked.

"Don't bother." The prince snarled, propping his head on the windowsill.

"But, Sir, you must eat-" The candlestick insisted.

"I SAID DON'T BOTHER!" The beast roared, eyes blazing.

Kyoya stumbled backwards. "M-my apologies Sire." He said and hopped out of the room.

The prince sighed and rubbed his temples, walking over to look at the enchanted blue rose. It glowed softly from its glass container. 6 petals lay at the base of its stem. Another floated down to join it. 5 petals remained on the flower.

"I'm running out of time…" Hikaru muttered, turning away from the glass case and staring out the window. "I should've known that I was doomed to be this hideous creature forever." He mumbled, storming out of his library.

He stomped up to his bedchamber, slamming the door loudly.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the dishes were muttering about their master's behavior.

"Time is running out." Kyoya sighed, turning to the others.

"We need to hurry. We need to find him his dream girl!" Renge the duster, exclaimed.

"What if it's not a girl?!" Honey the teacup piped up.

"You really think it could be a boy?" Mori the teapot mumbled.

"Whoever it is, we need to find them soon. The Master's rose is down to 5 petals." Kyoya informed.

"5?!" Ritsu the clock asked incredulously.

"Yes. 5. We're almost out of time. If His Majesty isn't returned to his rightful form, we can kiss our humanity goodbye." Kyoya muttered, turning away from his friends.

"No!" Honey cried, standing close to Mori.

Kyoya and the other dishes and furniture had once been servants of the Hitachiin family but unfortunately were turned into dishes after the curse had taken their master.

In order words, if Hikaru wasn't returned to normal, neither would Kyoya and the others. Finding the one was crucial to all of them. It had to be done and soon. The question was, though, where to look.


	4. Chapter Three: The Storm

**Chapter 3: The Storm**

It was a few days after Kaoru had received the book when his mother announced that she would need to leave on business.

"Kaoru, dear, I'm going on a business trip in the next village over. The seamstress there needs my help. I should be home in 2 days time." Yuzuha had told him.

It had been 3 days since then and Yuzuha hadn't returned home yet. Kaoru was getting worried. This wasn't like his mother at all. "That's it…" he muttered, throwing his cloak on and heading out the door. He mounted his trusty horse, Ora, and set off into the woods.

Limbs from the trees reached out to grab his clothes and whacked him in the face. Just his luck, it started to rain. The droplets pelted him, stinging his face like needles. His horse whinnied cautiously as she slowed her galloping.

"Come on, Ora. Hyah!" Kaoru shouted, urging the animal to run faster. "We have to find Mom!"

On the other side of the forest, Yuzuha struggled through the wet, dark woods on her own horse. It was cold and she was hungry and tired. Through the woods, she could make out the silhouette of a building. She couldn't believe it! "Maybe they'll be kind enough to allow me to stay for the night…" She whispered hopefully.

She lightly kicked her horse's side to signal him to go faster. "Come on, Shinji. It's just a little rain." She encouraged as they drew nearer to the castle.

Lightning cracked, spooking the horse. Out of fear, Shinji reared up, throwing Yuzuha off in the process and taking off without her.

"No, Shinji!" The woman cried, but it was too late. She was drenched in mud now as she stood and crossed the lawn of the castle. He shoes squished as she trudged up to the door. She knocked using the iron knocker. The door opened seemingly on its own.

"Hello?" Yuzuha called tentatively, looking around the creepy building. "I'm lost and I lost my horse. I was hoping I could trouble you for somewhere to stay and something to eat?" She called.

Silence greeted her. She turned to leave, but the door slammed shut on its own. "What the-" she shouted, pulling the door. It was locked. "Hey, let me out!" She shouted.

Thundering footsteps thumped behind her as she was grabbed forcefully by her throat. "Who are you and what is your business here?!" The beast asked in a snarl.

The woman couldn't speak. She tried to but she was too scared. Unhappy with the lack of response, she was thrown into a tiny iron cell.

"That should hold you." Hikaru growled, slamming the door and walking away.

"No, please, let me out! My son, he needs me." Yuzuha cried.

The beast turned on his heel. "Your son?" He asked, intrigued. "How old is he?"

"15, like yourself." The woman whimpered.

"What's his name?" The prince growled.

"K-Kaoru Orabashi…" The woman whimpered.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru muttered to himself, rubbing his chin. "I'll make you a deal. I'll let you go if your son takes your place." He growled to Yuzuha.

The woman didn't respond, just stared at the monster before her. "You're crazy!" She spat.

"We'll just have to see about that when he arrives." Hikaru growled and stormed off.

Yuzuha began to cry in her cell.

Meanwhile, Hikaru stormed up to his room and grabbed an enchanted mirror. " Show me the Orabashi boy." He commanded.

An image of a ginger haired boy with bright amber eyes came into view. He was riding a black horse and was being pelted by the rain.

He's the One. 


	5. Chapter Four: Beauty Meets Beast

**Chapter 4: Beauty Meets Beast**

Kaoru, by this time, had made it halfway to the Beast's castle. He was drenched from the rain, his ginger hair now dark brown. His horse looked like a drowned cow by now. Ora seemed to be about ready to turn around but Kaoru was determined.

No sound could be heard but the rain. Lightning flashed, but the boy's horse didn't seem phased by it. It seemed things couldn't get much worse.

Until they did.

A deep growl resonated from the shadows as two golden eyes glared at the teen and his horse. Shapes came into view and yellow, stained fangs glinted like broken glass in the moonlight.

Wolves.

"Uh-oh…" Kaoru muttered. " Ora, run! Hyah!" The teen shouted, gripping the horse's reins and yanking them hard. The horse reared up with a loud whinny and bolted straight towards Hikaru's castle.

The ginger haired teen was holding on to his horse for dear life. As the castle came into view, Ora came to a halt. She seemed to be afraid of the castle. Kaoru climbed off the mare's back and slowly led her towards the stone building. She seemed reluctant but followed the boy anyways.

The young man tied his horse to a wooden post and slowly approached the castle. He slowly approached the door and reached up to knock. The door opened just as his fingers touched the iron knocker. He took a step back in surprise before hesitantly walking inside.

The inside smelled of dampness and dust. The inside looked weathered and aged. Soft whispers floated through the room.

"He's the One!"

"We're saved!"

"He's our savior." The voices said.

"Hello?" Kaoru called tentatively, looking around. "I'm looking for my mother. Her name is Yuzuha Orabashi." He explained.

Thundering footsteps were heard upstairs as the Beast peered over the balcony. He gasped in shock. _This boy looks just like me…_ he thought.

"Who are you? What is your business here?!" Hikaru demanded, narrowing his golden amber eyes.

"M-My name is Kaoru Orabashi. I am here to find my mother. Did she, by any chance, pass through here?"The boy asked shakily.

"She might have, I can't recall." The Beast replied, slowly descending the staircase. Each step he took seemed to make Kaoru's heart thunder in time with it,

The aforementioned boy backed up slowly as the Beast came closer. The monstrous looking being stopped right in front of the newcomer. "So, you're the Orabashi boy. Kaoru was it?" Hikaru said.

"Y-Yes. W-who are you?" Kaoru stuttered out, trying not to seem scared but was miserably failing.

The Beast chuckled. "I am Prince Hikaru Hitachiin." He said in a thunderous tone with a hardy laugh. "But, you can call me 'The Beast'." He purred.

Kaoru stumbled back until he was pinned against the wall. He had no means of escape as the Beast closed in on him. He gulped out of fear and was shaking like a leaf.

"Come with me." The Beast growled, grabbing the other boy's arm in an iron death grip. He dragged him to one of the spare bedrooms and threw him inside before locking him in.

"Hey, let me out!" Kaoru shouted, banging on the door with both fists. His pleas, however, were ignored by Hikaru.

The prince had stormed out and released Yuzuha out into the rain. "Don't come back here! Go!" He yelled, throwing the poor woman out into the rain.

Yuzuha scrambled to her feet and took off running, grabbing Ora and making a run for it.

Now, it was just Beauty and the Beast.


	6. Chapter 5: Dinner With The Beast

**Chapter 5: Dinner With The Beast**

After a while of yelling, Kaoru's throat had grown sore and his voice had faded. He looked around the dark and dusty room before curling up in front of the door and crying.

Tears flowed down his already wet face. His sobs were all that filled the room. He swore he heard the dresser move. Kaoru looked up and saw the dresser had definitely moved.

 _What the-_ The boy thought to himself. "I didn't move that…" he muttered.

"I moved myself, thank you very much." A feminine voice sassed.

 _What the hell? Did that thing just...talk?_ Kaoru blinked. "Who said that?" He asked, staring at the dresser.

"I did." The dresser said, opening it's top drawers to peer back at the boy.

"D-did you just talk?!" He asked. _This had to be a dream. I'm going crazy!_ Kaoru thought, eyes wide with fear and shock.

"I sure did, hon." The dresser replied. "Now, what's wrong? A cute little face like yours shouldn't be stained with tears."

The boy had no words as he stared at the dresser. Before either of them could speak, the door opened to reveal a certain candelabra.

"Oh, my goodness. I see the master gave you the Hitachiin family welcome." The candlestick acknowledged calmly.

"W-What the hell is going on here?" Kaoru stuttered. He was scared to say the least. What is happening to me? He thought.

"My apologies for the intrusion. My name is Kyoya. I see you've met Mei." He said, nodding his wick towards the dresser.

Kaoru looked between the two, confused. "C-can all of the furniture in this place talk?" He asked, eyes darting between the talking household items.

"But, of course. All of us are trapped by the same spell." Kyoya explained.

Ritsu burst in. "Don't tell him that! You'll scare the kid that much more!" He said, his clock hands moving wildly.

"What the hell?!" Kaoru muttered, not only scared but confused as can be.

"Relax, Ritsu." Mei drawled. "Kyoya's got it under control."

"Sp-Spell?" Kaoru asked curiously, his eyes darting between the three pieces of talking furniture.

"Great job, candlestick! Now he knows!" Ritsu shouted, his hands spinning wildly.

"What- What the hell is going on here?" The young Orabashi stuttered.

Kyoya shot a glare at Ritsu. He sighed, the flame on his head dancing as he spoke. "You'll find out soon enough, my friend. For now, the master would like to see you for dinner." He said.

Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise. "Th-The Beast...wants to eat dinner with me?" He asked.

"He sure does!" A high pitched voice chimed from the doorway

All of their heads turned to be greeted by Honey.

"Yeah…" Mori grunted from behind the teacup.

"But, we need to get you dressed for the occasion first, doll." Mei piped up. "You lot get out while I help this boy get dressed." She said, moving toward the door to shoo the others away.

Once the room was clear, Mei turned to Kaoru. "Let's get this show on the road." She said, opening all of her drawers as the clothes seemed to magically float from them.

"Well, go on. Don't be shy." She said to the young ginger.

A deep shade of crimson crossed Kaoru's face as he realized what she wanted him to do. "B-But y-you're a girl. T-Turn the other way at least." He stuttered out.

The dresser gave the boy a look. "Hon, I'm a dresser. There's nothing to be worried about." She said. "Now, undress."

The boy blushed darkly as he began to strip down.

Once he was fully undressed, Mei lifted up a beautiful yellow suit. She tossed it to Kaoru. "Well, put it on. I'm not your mother, you know." She joked.

The ginger made a face at the dresser before slowly putting on the suit. Once he had it on, Mei showed him to a mirror.

 _Whoa...I feel like a prince in this outfit_ The ginger thought. It hugged his body perfectly and the yellow brought out the gold in his eyes. The seams were a dark copper which brought out his hair. In short, he looked amazing.

"Oh, hon…You look incredible. You, son, are ready to meet His Highness." The dresser said, smiling.

Kyoya burst in. He'd used Ritsu as an extra boost to get to get in. "Oh, my…" he said. "Follow me. You, my good sir, are ready to meet Prince Hikaru"


	7. Chapter 6: Haruhi, The Opposing Force

**Chapter 6: Haruhi, the Opposing Force**

Yuzuha took Ora from where Kaoru had tied the horse up. She mounted the mare without a second of hesitation before riding into the woods as fast as she could.

Tears streamed down her face as wet limbs slapped her and pulled at her clothes. She heard a distant howl on the wind as a torrent of rain whipped at her tender cheeks. Growls could be heard from close by.

It was the wolves again.

"Hyah!" The woman shouted, urging her horse to go faster. Lightning flashed as Ora sped towards the small town.

Once Yuzuha and Ora were in town, they rode towards the café. She knew there would be someone there that could help her. She stumbled in, panting and crying. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were in tatters.

"Oh my God, Miss Yuzuha!" Tamaki shouted, getting up and rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Miss Orabashi, what happened?" Haruhi inquired, her large brown eyes peering at the older woman.

"K-Kaoru...Beast…In danger…" The ginger haired woman muttered, still trying to catch her breath.

"A Beast? My word, listen to yourself." The blonde boy said, helping her to a chair.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a Beast." The brunette scoffed. "I'm sure Kaoru is fine."

"A Beast?" One woman said in an incredulous tone

"Kaoru? In danger? Oh, please." A man laughed

"Yuzuha's finally lost it." An elderly woman said, shaking her head.

"Poor thing, hasn't been the same since Reiji died." A man said, sighing.

"No! No! I'm not crazy! The Beast kidnapped me but let me go!" Yuzuha insisted.

"And why would he let you go? Is he really that merciful? Some Beast!" Haruhi laughed.

"No! Please, listen to me! My son is in danger! The Beast kidnapped him in my place!" The woman pleaded.

"Go home, Yuzuha. You probably caught a fever and are just delusional." Tamaki said kindly.

"I swear to you, my son is in great danger!" Mrs. Orabashi insisted.

"Here, I'll walk you home. Come on." The young blonde suggested, ignoring her pleas and grabbing her arm gently.

Yuzuha remained in her place. "No, I need to save my son!" She shouted.

"I'm sure Kaoru's fine. He probably went for a walk or back to the library." Tamaki said, rolling his eyes.

"Or in search of a mother who isn't batshit crazy!" A guy called, laughing.

"Everyone, shut up!" Haruhi shouted.

The room fell silent as the girl began speaking again.

.

"Now, Miss Orabashi, what does the supposed Beast look like?" She asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Haruhi, you can't be taking her seriously!" Tamaki exclaimed in disbelief.

The brunette silenced him with a glare.

"He-He looked just like my son, b-but he was a-a lot more m-muscular a-and furrier." Yuzuha stuttered.

The room fell silent once more.

"I've seen it too...When I was drunk!" A man shouted, causing all the men to laugh.

"Are you sure it wasn't just Kaoru looking in the mirror?!" Another shouted raucously.

Another chorus of laughter broke out.

"I said...SHUT UP!" Haruhi shouted again, glaring at the men. "Suppose there is a Beast." She addressed the crowd. "Yuzuha, where does this Beast live?" The brunette asked.

"In a castle...in the woods." The ginger haired woman responded.

"Then, that's where we'll go…"


End file.
